¿Cuántas veces te hice llorar, Hermione?
by Lichib
Summary: Fue curioso que, justo después de formular esa pregunta, tus ojos empezaran a lagrimear. Sonreí por lo tonto que había sido, porque al preguntarte eso, era evidente que teníamos que recapitular. Así que empecemos .:Dramione:.
1. I

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling. Cualquier parecido con la realidad u otras historias es pura coincidencia.

**Summary: **Fue curioso que, justo después de formular esa pregunta, tus ojos empezaran a lagrimear. Sonreí por lo tonto que había sido, porque al preguntarte eso, era evidente que teníamos que recapitular. Así que empecemos **.:**Dramione:.

**Note: **Sé que me he guiado más por las películas que por todo lo escrito en los libros, pero no recuerdo nada antes del sexto T.T así que sean buenitas.

* * *

**¿Cuántas veces te hice llorar, Hermione?**

"_Ahora esperaré algunos días_

_Para ver si lo que te di fue suficiente"

* * *

_

Fue curioso que, justo después de formular esa pregunta, tus ojos empezaran a lagrimear. Debo confesar que me asusté, porque otra vez, otra maldita vez te estaba haciendo llorar. Aunque si en mi defensa cabe alguna razón, es que no eres justa. Eres muy sensible. O yo un maldito idiota.

Sólo lo pregunté para intentar liberar la culpa que, a pesar de los años transcurridos, todavía cargo. Me miraste de una manera que me desconcertó: es como si quisieras hacerme recapitular año por año, cada acto de maldad; pero al mismo tiempo es como si todo eso hubiera valido la pena.

Sonreí por lo tonto que había sido porque, al preguntarte eso, era evidente que teníamos que recapitular. Así que empecemos.

Desde la primera vez que te vi entrar a mi vagón, en el Expreso de Hogwarts, rumbo al castillo para nuestro primer año, y pronunciaste ese "_¿Han visto una rana llamada Trevor?" _con tanta confianza de poder hablarnos, fue que supe que tenía que odiarte. No me preguntes por qué, sólo tenía que hacerlo. Más tarde, te odié más cuando te eligieron para Gryffindor, porque seríamos enemigos naturales. Y en la cena te las juré, porque estabas hablando con el insensato de Potter y el odioso Weasley.

Me burlé de ti por tu inhabilidad para volar, pero te odié más tarde cuando fuiste la única en clase del profesor Flitwick que logró el condenado _Wingardium Leviosa_. Al principio sólo era odio, como ves, odio y quizás envidia, pero ansiaba tanto hacer algo para que tú también me odiaras. Poco después de la clase, te seguí, te iba a acorralar y hacerte saber quién era el que mandaba aquí, pero tu amigo pelirrojo se encargó de hacerlo (aunque no de la manera apropiada) con un comentario malintencionado y doloroso; entonces te vi empujarlo e irte deprisa hacia el baño de las chicas, donde seguramente llorarías. Me regodeé tanto cuando en el Banquete de Halloween no te vi, y ni siquiera pensé en ti cuando anunciaron a aquel Troll en el castillo. Aunque, a pesar de tu desgracia, conseguiste hacerte amiga de esos dos, cuando en realidad lo que más deseaba yo era que no tuvieras a nadie con quien hablar.

Fue por eso que los seguí aquella noche cuando fueron a visitar al gigantón. Quería meterlos en problemas, los quería fuera de Hogwarts, a ti te quería a donde pertenecías, en tu mundo. Y quería que me odiaras, como dije antes, quería que te sintieras frustrada por mi presencia, para deleitarme con las miradas de antipatía que me dirigirías. Un placer extraño.

Pero, todos lo saben, lograste sobrevivir el año escolar y gracias a tu intelecto y ayuda de tus compañeros estúpidos, nos ganaron la Copa de las Casas.

Al menos para ese entonces, ya me tenías en cuenta.

Quise hacerte llorar antes de empezar el segundo año escolar, cuando nos encontramos en _Flourish and Blotts_, pero mi padre y el padre comadreja se agarraron a golpes y todos se distrajeron. Así que esperé a que tu nariz metete y tu don sabelotodo intervinieran donde, claro, no debían: fue la primera vez que te llamé _sangresucia. _Y no sabes lo feliz que me hizo, el placer que me dio, la excitación que sentí, cuando tu rostro se llenó de arrugas y fruncidos, y tus ojos de lágrimas; supe que te ocasioné el primer llanto del año. Me sentí victorioso, y jubiloso cuando el patético Weasel intentó hechizarme con esa varita barata. Después de eso como que se puso de moda, y todos te lo recordaban cuando tenían la oportunidad, pero cada vez que lo escuchabas, pensabas solamente en mí.

Con la notica de la Cámara de los Secretos otra vez abierta, me vino bien que aquel insensato profesor organizara un Club de Duelo, porque así tendría otra oportunidad para aprovecharme de ti. Cuando vi que tu contrincante sería uno de mi casa, ordené a Millicent Bulstrode que no te tuviera compasión. Qué buena idea esa de usar la fuerza bruta en lugar de la varita, porque disfruté tanto al verte en el suelo bajo todo su peso muerto.

Días más tarde, esparcí el rumor de que _yo _era el heredero, porque sabía que tarde o temprano querrías averiguarlo por tu cuenta y vendrías a mí, y yo te trataría peor que a un elfo doméstico. Deseé tanto que fueras tú la próxima víctima de la terrible bestia que se escondía ahí, pero tuve que conformarme con que fueras petrificada, que era mejor que oír tu chillona voz. De nuevo, el heroísmo frustrado de Potter hizo que todo el colegio estuviera a salvo y se suspendieran los exámenes finales, cosa que no supe si celebrar u odiar. Definitivamente no te celebré a _ti_ cuando regresaste de la enfermería, vivita y coleando.

El tercer año fue un poco más placentero, después de la maravillosa noticia de Potter y el _dementor _en el tren, tuve buenas bromas respecto a eso, y más muecas e insultos de tu parte. Encantadora. Verte apoyando a los que yo desdeñaba. Así que cuando vi lo que nos esperaba en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, rápidamente ideé una nueva forma de hacerte llorar: me acerqué con las intenciones de provocar al _hipogrifo,_ y cuando éste me atacó, supe instantáneamente que tenía que desaparecerlo; la herida no dolió durante mucho tiempo ya que Madame Pomfrey es realmente una sanadora, pero me facilitó bastante las cosas para hacer un juicio y, ganarlo, por supuesto, a pesar de tus apelaciones. Y no me importó el que me golpearas con tanta rabia y me rompieras la nariz, porque a pesar de que eso significó que realmente te saqué de tus casillas, supe que te quedarías a ver la condena y llorarías por la criatura, y pensarías en mí.

Aunque eso no resultó como esperaba, porque de algún modo esa cosa se escapó. Luego desapareciste, jugando a ser la heroína con Potter y los demás, así que no tuve oportunidad de volver a hacerte llorar, no al menos hasta el siguiente año, donde te humillaría tanto que desearías no haber aceptado venir al castillo.

Oh sí, el mundial es uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo: yo la pasé de lo lindo, y tú no. Creo que fue eso lo que me inspiró a querer verte para el cuarto año en el colegio, tendrías un sabor amargo al empezar el curso. Y durante, si me lo proponía. Sabía que los estudiantes de _Durmstrang_ defendían el linaje tanto como yo, y estar rodeados de ellos sólo facilitaría las cosas.

Cuando me percaté del interés que Krum mostró por ti en los primeros días del curso, no perdí tiempo y con un hechizo hice que te crecieran los dientes (más de lo que ya eran). Já, claro que lloraste y te sentiste humillada y tus guaruras vinieron a cantármelas, pero yo los ignoré con el sabor de victoria. A pesar de odiar a San Potter y ser el principal accionista en ese movimiento de las insignias "Apoya a Cedric- Potter apesta", no lograba otra rabieta tuya. En realidad, estabas muy cautelosa. No te imaginas todas las apuestas que hice para que el tramposo no saliera con vida de la primera prueba. Pero tú no mostrabas interés.

Para el Baile de Navidad, estaba esperando el momento oportuno para quizás invitarte a bailar (aunque esto significara tocarte) y humillarte de alguna u otra forma, por tu aspecto o tu vestido, o tu horroroso cabello. Pero… ¡Merlín! No sabes cuánta rabia me dio que después de tu mágica transformación, todos los ilusos creyeran que eras una _chica_ y no una… mojigata. Y Krum lo había descubierto antes que yo, el bruto sin cerebro. Así que te odié más, porque Víktor Krum era mi jugador favorito antes de que lo conocieras y te revolcaras con él.

El resto ya se sabe, lograste salir con vida en la segunda prueba y la tercera perdimos a un mestizo más, _bla bla blá._ (No quiero ni recordar aquel infamo momento en el que la comadreja me apodó El increíble hurón saltador).Y fin del año escolar. Demonios, no fui el causante de tus lágrimas más de dos veces. Pero como bien decía Nott, todavía tenía tres años.

Mi quinto año empezó bien. Oh dulce placa de poder aquella pequeña insignia en mi pecho: Prefecto. Perfecto. Me esforcé en que todo el tren se enterara de esto antes de llegar al colegio. La ocasión era adecuada, ahora podría intimidarte cada vez que nos tocara patrullar juntos. Ya imaginaba tus ojos de _grindylow _asustado contra un corredor, acorralada y sin aliento, sólo para perturbarte con mi presencia. Mi esencia.

Sabía que llorabas cada noche, con cada insinuación mía, porque simplemente era irreal y cruel. Y supe que lloraste más, lo noté en tus ojos, cuando fui nombrado jefe de la Brigada Inquisitorial, aunque no supieras que la principal razón por la que me uní, fue porque podría ejercer un mejor control, mejor control sobre ti. Cada vez que veías esa nueva insignia con una dorada _I _en mi pecho, tus ojos refulgían de angustia, y lo que más disfrutaba yo era quitarle puntos a tu casa, simplemente por pasar a mi lado.

Pusiste todas esas trampas, quizás porque ya te conocía bien. No fue cuestión de tiempo que mi ingenio los descubriera, y lloraste todo el camino en el que te arrastré hasta el despacho de Umbridge, rumeando insultos y desprecios. Ustedes escaparon, como siempre lo habían hecho, hasta ahora no quería aceptar que era mi quinta derrota. Así que fui a mi habitación a esperar las noticias: cuando quedaste en aquel terrible estado después de la pelea en el Ministerio (y que te tomó días recuperarte), no me alegré para nada, porque para ese entonces, ya tenía _otros_ problemas.

Estaba confiado y te dirigí uno de mis mejores desprecios cuando te encontré donde Madame Malkin, en el callejón Diagon, antes de comenzar las clases. Pero, luego… Al inicio del curso yo estaba en una montaña rusa de emociones (término que ahora sé, gracias a ti); creía, quería, sentía y debía lograr que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan. Así tenía que ser. Con los días, nada lucía divertido. Verte ya no era placentero. Me pasaba las noches con ambas manos en la cabeza, intentando maquinar alguna idea para que todo resultara ideal: deseaba tanto tener tu intelecto para acabar con eso de una vez. Las vacaciones eran terroríficas, cada carta a casa era una pesadilla, podía sentir una presión y un estrés sobre mi columna vertebral de una forma tan palpable; sé que adelgacé, empalidecí, mis ojos y cabello se opacaron, sudaba frío constantemente, y los temblores que recorrían mi cuerpo eran incontrolables. También sé que notaste todo eso, y que intentabas averiguar qué estaba tramando, nunca nada se te escapaba.

A pesar de que mis intenciones esta vez no eran hacerte llorar, lo logré exitosamente en todos mis fracasos. Lloraste cuando Katie Bell recibió el collar de Ópalos que le mandé, y cuando curiosamente Weasel resultó envenenado, lloraste tanto y tan largamente que me lamentaba no escuchar tus chillidos. Yo también lloré, para qué negarlo, pero no era por lo que estaba sucediendo, era por lo que sucedía más allá, lo que había detrás de todo esto y lo que estaba por venir. Al final, tantos días de encierro valieron la pena y logré llevar a cabo la primera parte de la misión, aunque para esas alturas tú ya tenías una idea de lo que haríamos. Después de lanzar el Polvo peruano para la Oscuridad, no te volví a ver.

No te volví a ver hasta que… los Carroñeros te trajeron. Ya para ese entonces me estaba consumiendo en una terrible agonía, y observar a tía Bellatrix infligiéndote tal daño era peor aún. Y no importó que te negara el reconocimiento, igual los descubrieron. Para cuando lograron escapar, cosa que nunca termino de entender cómo lo lograron, sentí alivio al haber sido despojado de mi varita. No preguntes por qué, yo tampoco lo sé.

Claro que me torturaron después de eso, pero fue por la impotencia de haber fracasado una vez más. Por eso fui directamente hasta ustedes en la Sala de los Menesteres, sin importarme ya nada, lanzaba _Avadas Kedavras_ a diestra y siniestra; poco me importaba que fueras tú o cualquier otro, sólo quería tener la diadema y largarme. Pero… quizás, no sé, ahí me di cuenta de algo. Fue un acto reflejo, el que yo me haya lanzado contra Crabbe para que su maldición no te alcanzara, no sabía si había intentado salvarte o… ¿Sabes? No me gusta ni siquiera reparar en ello. Ese fue uno de los peores años de mi vida, todo lo contrario a lo que debía haber sido, no sólo Potter me había salvado el pellejo (y a todos, dicho sea de paso), sino que salvó a mi familia de una condena eterna. Todo había acabado, pero me seguía sintiendo la criatura más minúscula e insignificante sobre la tierra.

Estaba insatisfecho.

Y si no hubiera sido porque yo estaba _obligado _a volver a Hogwarts el siguiente año, y porque me enteré de que tú también ibas a acabar tus estudios mágicos como se debía, ese sentimiento hubiera perdurado mucho más.

* * *

_Originalmente iba a ser un OneShot, pero decidí dividirlo en dos partes porque no quería que se volviera fastidioso al leer un sólo capítulo tan largo. _

_Gracias por leer hasta acá **=)** me encargaré de subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto que pueda._


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Ni Draco ni Hermione me pertenecen, pero su amor sí!

**Note:** Sé que es un poco tedioso estar leyendo todo lo que está en cursiva, pero es para diferenciar los diálogos en los recuerdos de Draco.

* * *

**¿Cuántas veces te hice llorar, Hermione?**

**Parte II**

"_No tengo miedo al fuego eterno_

_Tampoco a esos cuentos amargos_

_Pero el silencio es algo frío_

_Y mis inviernos son muy largos"

* * *

_

Fue tan humillante, el "octavo" año en Hogwarts. El Ministerio no había encontrado mejor forma de castigarme por los servicios que mi familia había prestado durante la guerra, que enviándome de regreso al colegio para terminar mis estudios (como si eso les importara). Seguía siendo Slytherin, pero definitivamente ahora era diferente. Ahora hasta los Hufflepuff creían que podían enviarme miradas desdeñosas o de desprecio. ¡Los Hufflepuff!

Estaba solo, completamente solo: ni Theo, ni Blaise, ni Gregory regresarían… ni siquiera la que se hacía llamar mi mejor amiga, Pansy. La muerte de Vincent los había afectado de alguna manera a todos ellos, y habían decidido cosas distintas a las que yo estaba obligado. Sólo me quedaba compartir momentos con la insoportable de Astoria, ¡cómo la odiaba!

Pero, a pesar de todo esto, les haría saber que aunque el linaje ahora ya no importara, seguía siendo cierto. Te lo haría saber a ti, a ti, _sangresucia._

Tú eras Premio Anual, por supuesto. Eras una heroína, ahora todos te conocían, todos te admiraban, todo te querían. ¿Cómo meterme contigo sin que todo el colegio me odiara por eso? ¿Cómo hacerte llorar sin correr el riesgo a que me matasen?

Ideé otro plan para meterme contigo, para hacerte sufrir sin levantar sospechas: haría que te enamoraras de mí, y yo te rechazaría tajantemente. Era ideal, ¿qué podía salir mal?

Más tarde me daría cuenta de que me saldría el tiro por la culata.

Mis compañeros de cuarto no me hablaban, y no es que me importara tener amigos, sólo se me hacía difícil concebir la idea de que alguien no se inmutara por mí.

Llámame egocéntrico, pero sabes que soy así.

Los profesores me trataban con una dura amabilidad, pero había algunos que de vez en cuando me veían con recelo y ceños fruncidos. Me tenían, como quien dice, _"entre ceja y ceja"._

Y sabía que tú también, cosa que usaría a mi favor.

Filch seguía siendo el mismo _squib_ de siempre, así que era fácil persuadirlo y que cayera por mi encanto Slytherin. Me dejaba andar por los pasillos del castillo a mis anchas.

Pero tú no.

No sé si sufrías de insomnio igual que yo, o si sentías algún tipo de obsesión por acecharme y perseguirme, pero siempre estabas ahí, en los momentos donde buscaba estar solo, cuando me sentía más solo.

Todo comenzó en la Torre de Astronomía. Yo estaba repantingado contra la pared de piedra, observando las estrellas y pensando en mi incierto futuro; cuando tú caminaste directo hacia mí, decidida.

_-"Sabes que no puedes estar aquí, Malfoy"- dijiste con esa voz aflautada. Yo rodé los ojos, irritado._

_-"Me importa un cuerno, sangres…"_

_-"Cuidado con lo que dices, no querrás que…"_

_-"¿Que qué? ¿Qué le digas a McGonagall? Adelante, Granger, acúsame si quieres, lo mejor que pueden hacer es expulsarme"_

Y como sabías que eso era lo que yo más quería, te sorbiste el orgullo y te diste media vuelta.

Así empezó nuestra extraña alianza; cada noche me encontrabas ahí, en el mismo lugar, y me saludabas amargamente, yo te ladraba un insulto y antes de irte, soltabas un bufido. Poco a poco me acostumbré a que me buscaras, incluso te esperaba cuando ya estabas tarde. Pero siempre llegabas.

Así pasaron varias semanas, donde nos sentábamos por horas, en silencio, sólo compartiendo el cielo y el tiempo

_-"Sabes que mañana tienen clase de Astronomía aquí"- dijiste en uno de nuestros largos silencios. Y no era una pregunta, quizás una insinuación, una intriga._

_-"Estaré en el Bosque Prohibido"- te dije. _

_-"Pero sabes que está pro…"- empezaste a decir, pero te callé con una mirada larga. Una mirada socarrona, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no te dedicaba esas de odio o asco. Tú sonreíste._

_-"No llegues tarde"- fue lo que te aconsejé, antes de irme, justo en el alba.

* * *

_

Me quedé esperando unos minutos, apoyado contra un árbol y con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza. Los sonidos que producía el bosque en la oscuridad ya no me asustaban, no después de lo que había vivido. Oí que te acercabas con paso cauteloso, temerosa.

_-"Llegas tarde"_

_-"¡Dios, no me asustes así!"- brincaste, con la varita izada._

_-"Para ser una heroína, eres bastante miedosa, Granger."_

_-"Sí, bueno, el miedo me hace actuar. ¿Por qué estabas escondiéndote?"_

_-"No me escondía."- repuse con calma.- "¿Sabes? Quizás deberíamos acordar un lugar _en_ especial."_

-"¿Especial?"

_-"Sí."- te sonrojaste cuando respondí. En ese entonces no supe por qué, pero ahora creo que vengo a darme cuenta. ¿Creíste que quería tener un lugar_ especial_?_

_-"¿Q-qué tal La Sala de los Menesteres?"- propusiste, y de ahí en adelante mudamos todos nuestros encuentros a ese lugar.

* * *

_

_-"¡No me digas que no sabías de esto!"- me gritaste la primera vez que entraste.-"¿Qué creíste que iba a pasar, Malfoy?"- sí, estabas indignada._

_-"¡No fue a propósito, Granger! Yo no sabía lo que quería, el cuarto apareció esto…"- excusé. Bueno, sólo una vez antes había usado la Sala, y era para otro propósito. Ahora quería un lugar para que nosotros podamos conversar… de verdad._

_-"¡Una cama! ¡Y matrimonial!"- chillaste, horrorizada. _

_-"Escucha"- puse mis palmas hacia arriba, como una rendición.- "Lo único que deseé fue un lugar tranquilo. Además, si lo piensas bien, es lógico que el cuarto hiciera aparecer una cama… ya que ni tú ni yo podemos conciliar el sueño y…"- Guau, nunca antes me había quedado sin palabras. Nadie nunca me había hecho tartamudear tanto en una sola oración._

_-"Tal vez podría hacerte una poción para que bebas y puedas dormir"- ofreciste._

_-"¿Por qué querría hacer eso?"-te pregunté como un acto reflejo. Ambos nos quedamos mirando por diez segundos completos, acoplando nuestras respiraciones y tratando de descifrar un millón de cosas a la vez. Tal vez había sido un poco obvio, pero tú no pudiste decir ni una sola palabra.- "Prometo que no haremos nada que no quieras…"_

_-"Oh, cállate y entra de una vez."- dijiste aún molesta, empujándome del brazo para ingresar. Mi vista periférica captó un asomo de sonrisa que bailoteaba en la comisura de tus labios._

No sé si estabas nerviosa, o querías vengarte y aburrirme hasta la muerte con tus conocimientos, pero por alguna razón comenzaste a hablarme del insomnio, sus causas y sus consecuencias. Supongo que una de mis causas era el estrés post traumático, sea lo que sea que eso fuera, fue lo poco que entendí de tus extensas explicaciones _científicas._

En algún momento cerré los ojos, somnoliento. Iba a decirte que tu voz era el perfecto arrullo, y me referiría a tus pesados datos sobre lo que ambos padecíamos, pero lo reservé porque bien podías interpretarlo de otra forma. Otra forma que no quería que supieras. Así que después de varios minutos de habladuría, mi cabeza terminó en tu regazo.

_-"Tienes el pelo tan suave."- susurraste, peinándome con tus dedos. Yo entreabrí los ojos, dándome cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo. Estabas _tan_ roja._

_-"No puedo decir lo mismo…"_

_-"¡Eres tan molesto! Justo cuando pienso que puedo hablar contigo, sales con esas cosas."- me reí, interrumpiendo tu reprenda.- "¿Dije algo gracioso?"_

_-"Si a eso le llamas conversar…"- tu rostro empezó a adoptar esa forma de indignación, así que antes de que pudieras abrir la boca, seguí.- "Sé que tienes que probarte que todavía eres inteligente, Granger, y no lo tomes a mal, pero tus palabras me duermen".- te estudié, mientras debatías internamente. Relajaste el ceño._

_-"Vaya, cruda sinceridad."- dijiste, tiesa como una varita.- "Tal vez prefieras morirte de sueño".- rodé los ojos, te conocía lo suficiente como para saber que te habías resentido, pero aún así no protestaste que yo siguiera recostado._

_-"¿Por qué no me cuentas otra cosa?"- pregunté, con deseos de seguir así… Me revolví._

_-"¿Te refieres a un cuento _muggle_?"- y antes de que me negara, volviste a emocionarte-" ¡Me sé muchos! Está Cenicienta, Blancanieves, La Bella Durmiente, La Sirenita… oh, La Bella y la Bestia…"- todos sonaban terriblemente cursis, pero tu rostro estaba tan iluminado por la ilusión que no pude resistirme a escucharlos de tu boca._

Te oí por horas, cada cuento. No tenías uno favorito, porque cuando empezabas a nombrar las cosas que te gustaban de uno, en seguida saltabas a otro. Me sorprendía que los _muggles _estuvieran tan fascinados con la magia, dado que todos los villanos la utilizaban.

Poco a poco fui adentrándome en ese lugar donde nada importa, donde nada hace daño. Mis ojos se cerraron fácilmente y caí en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos, supe que serían alrededor de las siete de la mañana. Me tomé unos momentos para relajarme antes de empezar el día, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien, tantas horas seguidas.

Entonces lo recordé. Recordé dónde estaba y con quién.

Ladeé la cabeza y vi que estabas recostada en la cama, durmiendo pacíficamente. En alguna hora tú tampoco pudiste huirle al cansancio, así que decidiste dormir aquí. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en tu vientre, y tu mano estaba ensortijada en mi cabello todavía. Sin advertírmelo, acuné mi rostro contra tu mano, sintiendo su suavidad y textura.

Coco. Qué agradable aroma.

Me separé de un salto, incómodo y sonrojado. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, y me sorprendió que todavía siguiera perdiendo mi autocontrol. Tú también saltaste, asiendo tu varita y buscando por la amenaza que nos había despertado, pero cuando me viste a mí, viéndote de regreso con una expresión alarmada, te sonrojaste hasta lo infinito.

_-"¿Q-qué sucedió?"- mascullaste._

_-"Nada."-me miraste con desconfianza, yo rodé los ojos.-"Vamos, Granger, ya amaneció, la gente empezará a especular que te he matado si no llegamos a clases"- te tomé de la muñeca y te arrastré fuera de la cama hacia la salida. Ambos teníamos que ir a nuestras Casas para cambiarnos y bajar al Gran Comedor. _

Generalmente todo esto me parecía tedioso, pero algo me decía que hoy iba a ser un buen día.

* * *

_-"¡Oh! Hola, Granger"- era increíble cómo había cambiado durante el último medio año junto a ti. Antes cuando entraba a la lechucería, iba directamente hacia mi águila sin importarme quién estuviera en la Torre, y me largaba tan pronto tenía mi carta en mano. Si fuera el yo de antes, jamás hubiera saludado a nadie, y menos a un ser inferior como tú._

Te vi absorta en tu carta. Así que me encogí de hombros y fui por mi correspondencia. Pasados unos cinco minutos, la curiosidad se escapaba por mis poros, y empecé a enviarte miradas furtivas para ver qué sucedía.

_-"¿Carta de Weasley?"- aventuré, impaciente e inquieto. Tú elevaste la vista hacia mí como si fuera la primera vez que me vieras. Lucías desorientada._

Luego volviste a ver la carta y tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Yo no sabía si llorabas porque era la primera vez que no le había dicho _comadreja_ a la comadreja, o si era por la emoción de lo que sea que te hubiera escrito. No me respondiste al instante, así que terminé de leer mis mensajes sin concentrarme en realidad, porque estaba al pendiente de ti. Después de otros cinco tensos minutos, abriste la boca.

_-"Se encontró con Lavender…"- dijiste, con la voz rota._

_-"¿Con Brown?"_

_-"Volvió con Lavender. Ron volvió con Lavender"- repetiste, no a mí, porque ya había entendido la primera vez, te lo repetías a ti misma, como si todavía no te lo pudieras creer, o como si intentaras convencerte de que esa frase no fuera lo que significaba. _

Era claro. Él era un imbécil, era obvio que en algún momento iba a hacer algo así, porque el infeliz no se podía contener. Mis músculos se llenaron de rabia y apreté los puños, aunque no sabía qué era lo que me enfurecía más, él por su idiotez, o tú… por tus lágrimas. Quería rugirte, tomarte de los hombros y sacudirte, hacerte entender que no valía la pena llorar por nadie ¡y menos por él! Pero estabas conmocionada, llorando en silencio.

_-"Granger…"- me acerqué un paso hacia ti, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Agradecí cuando decidiste interrumpirme._

_-"¿Por qué, Malfoy? ¿Valgo tan poco?"- acortaste la distancia de una sola zancada, y envolviste mi cintura con tus brazos. Tu rostro se acomodó en mi pecho y te echaste a llorar quedamente. _

Por un segundo me quedé estático, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Antes Pansy había llorado en mis hombros, y yo la había consolado rudamente, gritándole que era una estúpida por llorar por ese bueno para nada. Pero no te podía hacer eso a ti, tú eras diferente a Pansy (eso estaba más que claro), tú eras delicada y... susceptible.

Así que te abracé con todas mis fuerzas para hacerte entender que te apoyaba, que podías contar conmigo, que me importabas… Hundí mi rostro en tu pelo, y para qué lo hice, mi nariz se embriagó con el aroma a almendras que despedías. Qué delicia. No quería separarme de ti, así que te abracé más fuerte aún, y no te solté.

No te solté por diez minutos, en los que dejaste de sollozar poco a poco y después, quieta, oíste los latidos de mi corazón. Tu respiración había vuelto a la normalidad, pero podía sentir que te estremecías ante mi contacto. Yo ya no quería hacerte daño nunca más.

Te separaste unos centímetros para verme a los ojos, y cuando nos cruzamos, tu cuerpo se tensionó por completo. Tenías miedo. Tal vez se debía a que mi rostro estaba duro de expresión: yo tenía aquella máscara de _mortífago_, metafóricamente.

_-"¿Malfoy?"_

_-"¿Quieres que lo mate?"_

_-"¡¿Qué?"_

_-"A Weasley ¿quieres que lo mate?"_

_-"¡Por supuesto que no! Merlín ¿qué estás diciendo?"- te volviste a abrazar de mí, como intentando relajarme. Yo estaba tan enojado que era capaz de Aparecerme ahora mismo en su pequeña madriguera y matarlo con mis manos, mi varita sería innecesaria.- "No vas a matar a nadie, Malfoy. No te puedo perder a ti también…- tu voz se ahogó, o tú la acallaste tan rápido que pareció que te hubieran sumergido en agua helada._

Eso debió alarmarme también, debió enviarme alguna señal de _estás muy lejos de la raya ya, _pero… sirvió para calmarme. Me tranquilizó saber que ahora yo era importante para ti, tanto como tú lo eras para mí. Matar a ese desgraciado sólo serviría para separarnos, y eso, a estas alturas, era algo que no podría soportar.

_-"Tienes razón."- suspiré, exhalando toda mi ira pesadamente.-"Tienes razón, será mejor que lo olvides, ya viste que no sirve de nada."-me encogí de hombros, incómodo y sin saber muy bien qué palabras eran adecuadas para esta situación.- "Olvídalo y… sal conmigo"._

_-"¿Q-qué?"_

_-"Ya oíste. La próxima semana hay excursión a Hogsmeade, ¿no quieres ir?"_

_-"¡Oh! ¡Oh, sí, claro! H-Hogsmeade… S-sí, me encantaría."_

_-"Nos tomamos un par de Whiskey de Fuego, o Cerveza de Mantequilla, para las damas".- te señalé, y por primera vez me viste con una mezcla de asombro y admiración.- "¿Qué?"_

_-"Nada."- pestañeaste.- "Es sólo que… nunca me habías dicho dama."_

_-"Yo soy todo un caballero, Granger. A menos que prefieras que te llame sangresuuu…"_

_-"¡Malfoy!"_

_-"¿Entonces, qué dices? ¿Cabeza de Puerco?"_

Te reíste con gracia. ¡Ésa era la actitud que buscaba! Después de nuestra plática, te tomé de la muñeca y te volví a arrastrar al castillo, antes de que tuvieras tiempo a guardar aquella patética carta y volvieras a lloriquear.

Después de aquel día, fuimos inseparables.

* * *

Ya estaba bueno ¿no? Que me tuvieras como un demente. No podía dormir, pero era por motivos diferentes esta vez, no podía comer, no podía concentrarme en clases y no podía ni siquiera estar a solas conmigo, porque empezaba a enloquecer.

¡Algo me habías hecho!

Yo nunca había sido una persona nerviosa, pero ahora me echaba a temblar por cualquier minúscula cosa. Tenía que confrontarte, no podía seguir así.

Te cité aquella noche en el Bosque Prohibido, donde creí que sería más seguro, después de todo, nadie iba por allí a estas horas. Me revolvía las manos con inquietud mientras te esperaba, caminando de un lado para otro. Podía sentir un par de ojos a mis espaldas, vigilando mis acciones. Tal vez eran centauros, o trolls, o acromántulas, no me importaba; sólo tenía que ocuparme de ti ahora.

_-"¿Malfoy?"- susurraste, y te tuve que tapar la boca con una de mis manos para que no chillaras de horror cuando me viste salir detrás de un árbol, con mi túnica negra encapuchada._

_-"Shhh"_

_-"¡¿Qué demonios? ¿Intentabas matarme del susto?"- me siseaste, irritada. Al ver mi rostro esquizofrénico, retrocediste un paso.-"¿Qué te sucede?"_

Pude sentir tu pulso acelerarse, de miedo, de adrenalina, preparada para echar a correr en caso de ser necesario. Pero lo único que yo iba a hacer no tenía nada que ver con la lucha. Te observé profundamente durante casi un minuto completo, clavé mis ojos en los tuyos, te penetré con mi mirada. Tú te estremecías insegura, pero no te moviste un centímetro, estabas paralizada.

Yo estaba tan alterado que me tardé bastante en juntar las palabras en mi cabeza para formar una oración coherente, y usé todas mis fuerzas para no sonar como un _vociferador._ Pero ganas no me faltaban de gritar.

_-"¿Qué me hiciste, Hermione?"- siseé en voz grave. _

_-"¿Qué?"- preguntaste con voz débil y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez. ¿Te había hecho llorar? ¡Pero yo no quería eso! ¿Era porque había dicho tu nombre?_

_-"Por tu culpa no puedo dormir, no puedo comer, no puedo estudiar… Tú eres lo único que ronda mi mente y… ¡me tienes como loco! Tengo tantas ganas de que llegue la noche para poder verte, y cuando me dices que no vas a poder venir, me pongo paranoico y quiero romper cosas. No está bien que hagas esto, Hermione, es cruel"._

_-"Malfoy…"_

_-"Digo ¡a mí ni siquiera me gustan los frutos secos! Ah, no me mires como si no supieras de qué hablo, sé que lo has hecho a propósito"- te señalé con un dedo tembloroso.- "Me has vuelto adicto a esos aromas: tu champú de almendras, tu crema humectante de coco, tus ojos avellana, tu cabello castaño, tu perfume de ¿anacardo? ¿Es eso posible? No, me has hecho algo y quiero una explicación."_

_-"Yo creo que estás enamorado, Draco… Lo cual encuentro irreal"- sorbiste por la nariz antes de volver a continuar.-"No pensé que sentías lo mismo que yo. N-no me atrevía a decir nada porque antes me ha pasado, creo que le gusto a alguien pero me equivoco. No quería que te burlaras de mí… además ¿para qué arriesgar nuestra amistad? Nunca pensé llegar a disfrutar tanto el tiempo contigo…"_

_-"¿Qué dices?"- escucharte decir mi nombre hizo que me dieran escalofríos. Tus ojos se agrandaron, asustadizos.- "¿S-sientes algo por mí?"- y antes de que te negaras, o de que te echaras a llorar otra vez por no entender lo que quería decir, te grité.-"¡YO TAMBIÉN! ¡Y no sé si es bueno o malo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso y sólo quiero hacer una cosa!"_

Me acerqué con determinación, me incliné y te rocé los labios con los míos, contacto ante el cual ambos nos estremecimos. Pude sentir con claridad cómo mis pupilas se dilataban más de lo normal, entonces te tomé de los hombros, te empujé contra ese árbol que tenías a las espaldas, y me encargué de besarte de manera salvaje, como debía ser.

* * *

Oh! Tercera parte :O

Trataré de actualizar más rápido.

Gracias por leer

**=)**


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben.

Bueno, hemos llegado a la última parte de esta historia, lo cual no me entristece en absoluto, porque estoy muy satisfecha con mi final. Espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado, y desde ya me disculpo por algunos errores que pueda haber cometido geográfica o gramáticamente xP. Ah, sí, pronto estaré subiendo otra historia de estos dos, así que estén a la espera. Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí y disfruten!

* * *

**¿Cuántas veces te hice llorar, Hermione?**

**Parte III**

"_Amor es el contagio de dos fantasías_

_Y el contacto de dos egoísmos"_

_

* * *

_

-"Dice que la semana pasada Ronald los fue a visitar y se le veía muy infeliz…"- yo ahogué una risa malvada en tu mejilla, lo que tú interpretaste como un gesto de cariño y seguiste leyendo la carta que habías recibido esta mañana, sin darte cuenta de que en realidad me estaba burlando de aquel pobre perdedor que un día fue tu novio.-"… el pobre está más flaco y pálido. Lavender está consumiéndole la vida, ¿cómo se pudo casar con ella?".

-"¿Dice eso en la carta de Fleur?"- pregunté con una pizca de celos. No me gustaba que todavía le dedicaras pensamientos de semejante magnitud a la estúpida comadreja.

-"Sí, aquí ¿ves?: _Esa chica está consumiéndole la vida ¿cómo se pudo casar con ella? Je suis furieux, très en colère! Bill también está muy preocupado y ha pedido a Ron quedarse unos días para decidir cómo ayudarlo…_ La única solución es que se divorcien, aunque… no sé de qué es capaz Lavender con tal de no perder a Ronald…"- murmuraste, pensativa.- "¿Tú qué opinas?"

-"Opino que no me importa. Y a ti tampoco debería. ¿Por qué no se los dejas a Bill y a Fleur?"- respondí. No entendía por qué te preocupabas tanto por ellos, si ni siquiera eran tu familia. No te dije esto porque sabía que todavía te entristecía cómo habían resultado las cosas después de cuatro largos años.

-"Porque Bill está muy ocupado y Fleur no es tan… _lista._"- te revolviste en mi regazo, incómoda.

-"¿Son celos los que percibo? No sabía que no te gustaran las francesas".

-"No es eso, es que Fleur no parece lo suficientemente adecuada para ayudar a Ronald en esta situación".

-"Estás celosa de Fleur".

-"¡No lo estoy!"

Mi plan estaba funcionando. Yo quería que dejaras de hablar de la comadreja y sabía que tú no lo ibas a dejar tan fácil, así que decidí desviar la discusión hacia un punto realmente irrelevante. Y tú, por supuesto, me seguiste.

-"¿Entonces por qué no dejas que ella se encargue? Te diré por qué, porque estás celosa de las francesas, Hermione".

-"¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, Draco!"- tu voz empezaba a ser una octava más aguda de lo normal.

-"¡Las odias!"- yo moví la voz con falsa decepción.-"Creí que eras diferente".

-"Por favor".- resoplaste.- "No las odio, si las odiara, no estaría estudiando aquí en Francia."- yo esperé tranquilo, porque te conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que todavía querías decir algo.- "Bueno, no voy a negar que al principio no me gustaba Fleur, pero con el tiempo he aprendido a entenderla…"

-"Todavía te molesta que ella sea bonita".- aguijoneé sin maldad. Me carcajeé internamente cuando vi tu cara indignada y alterada.

-"Merlín, creí que no podías ser más tonto".- dijiste con frialdad. A veces no lograbas entender mis bromas, pero yo había cumplido completamente mi cometido.

-"Ahora por decir eso, no dormiremos juntos esta noche".

Tuviste que sonreír ante esto, a tu pesar. Me miraste con ojos pícaros, negando con la cabeza divertidamente. Después le echaste un ojo a tu reloj de pulsera y diste un pequeño saltito.

-"Se me hace tarde para ir a clases…"

-"No te vayas".- te abracé de la cintura para evitar que te incorporaras, y funcionó.

-"D-Draco, tengo que graduarme si quiero conseguir un puesto en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y para graduarme necesito asistir a todas mis clases."- explicabas, mientras te revolvías en mis brazos.- "Regresaré pronto, es más, ni siquiera habrás notado que me fui".

-"Me voy a aburrir mucho sin ti".

-"Puedes hacer algo por mí mientras no estoy".- me propusiste, elevando las cejas repetidamente de forma cómica y… sexy.

Por fin te solté, o te lograste escapar. Murmurabas cosas para ti mientras arreglabas las arrugas de tu ropa. Yo simplemente te observaba. Al notar mi escudriñamiento, me devolviste la mirada intensamente, sonriéndome como sólo tú sabías hacerlo.

-"Lo que quieras, _mon cherie_".- respondí, rindiéndome ante ti y tu belleza.

Te me acercaste lentamente, con pasos sensuales y bien marcados. Pusiste ambas manos en los descansa brazos del único sillón que tenías en tu pequeña salita, de modo que yo estuviera aprisionado. Te inclinaste hacia mi oído.

-"Crookshanks necesita un baño".- susurraste, y luego, antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, me plantaste un beso en la mejilla y te marchaste.-"En verdad se me hace tarde. Gracias, amor, nos vemos luego".

-"¡Tramposa!"- grité, pero tú ya habías tomado tus polvos _Flu, _y te dirigías a la chimenea.

- "_À bientôt_"- fue lo que me dijiste, antes de que las llamaradas verde te consumieran.

Tu rechoncho gato saltó a mi regazo tan pronto te hubiste ido, fue como si hubiera entendido perfectamente lo que habías dicho/ordenado. Gruñí mientras lo empujaba otra vez al suelo, pero no tardó mucho en restregarse contra mis piernas, ronroneando. ¿Por qué me tenía tanto afecto? No lo sé, pero cada vez que lo veía, lo hacía a un lado con mi pie.

Fui a la cocina por las cosas que necesitaría para bañar al animal mientras él me seguía, maullando por un poco de cariño. Esto no resultaba divertido para mí, porque no me gustaba tocarlo y mucho menos enjabonarlo, pero lo hacía porque sabía que a ti te hacía feliz.

-"Tener tu cola en mi cara _no_ me hace feliz".- le murmuré al gato, quien me miraba con esos enormes ojos amarillos dilatados, mientras abría el grifo y esperaba por el agua caliente. Bien podría achicharrarlo, pero lo último que quería era verte llorar de nuevo, por mi culpa.

En un recuento rápido, era increíble cuánto había cambiado desde que ambos nos graduamos de Hogwarts. Al principio nadie se podía creer que nosotros estuviéramos juntos, juntos como una pareja real. Claro que especularon que yo te había puesto bajo una maldición, y tuve que aguantarme bastante para no contestar a las amenazas que me enviaban; poco a poco y con mucho recelo, me aceptaron.

Tú habías decidido seguir con tus estudios de leyes mágicas en Francia (dijiste que así estarías lejos del barullo y los rumores, pero yo sabía que no querías enfrentarte día a día a tus amigos). Y yo te seguí. No me podía dar el lujo ni siquiera a tener un chance de perderte, no ahora que te había encontrado.

Así que me mudé contigo. Mandé a la mierda a mis padres y a todo aquel que creía que estaba echando a perder mi vida, porque, después de todo lo que pasé, ya nunca volvería echar a perder mi vida.

A ambos nos sorprendió que los más comprensivos respecto a nuestra relación resultaran ser los _insoportables_ de Slytherin. Apenas la noticia había aparecido, Nott, Zabini e incluso Pansy vinieron a verme, a estrecharme la mano y a "felicitarme" por haber sido, por fin, sincero con mis sentimientos. Nunca imaginé que tenía unos amigos tan fantásticos.

Tú, por otro lado, estabas debatiéndote entre la tristeza y la rabia. Por parte de tu familia _muggle_, todo era color de rosa: ellos decían que eran muy felices ahora que tú habías hallado a tu _príncipe azul _(a mí me gusta el verde). Pero, por parte de a la que llamabas familia _mágica, _los únicos que lo habían tomado bien eran Lunática Lovegood y Ginny Weasley, quien todavía me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Te entristecía que ni Potter ni los Weasley te apoyaran, era casi como si no creyeran en tu toma de decisiones, lo que te llevaba a enfurecer, porque después de todo, todos ellos habían aceptado a Ron y a su parásito.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ellos aceptaran, a regañadientes, que lo nuestro iba más que en serio. Así que cuando hiciste las paces con Harry y los demás, fue como si te quitaras un enorme peso de encima. Ahora podríamos ser completamente felices.

Vivías en un hermoso y diminuto apartamento en París, pero con una increíble vista a la Torre Eiffel. Tú todavía te aferrabas a ciertas costumbres _muggles_, así que no vivíamos juntos- todavía-. A pesar de esto, yo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo contigo, más que en mi propio apartamento a las afueras de la ciudad. Decías que no querías adelantarte a una vida de pareja antes de tiempo, pero no tenías ningún problema con que me quedara a dormir.

Yo también seguía estudios mágicos, pero no aspiraba a tanto como tú, yo sólo me conformaba con obtener un puesto en el Departamento de Misterios. Al principio quisieron negarme el derecho a estudiar Artes Oscuras, por miedo a que volviera a caer en lo mismo, pero fuiste muy persuasiva y les hiciste entender que no sucedería nada.

En tan sólo un año más, ambos nos graduaríamos y volveríamos a Londres a trabajar. Esos eran todos nuestros planes por ahora, ya que no querías adelantarte a pensar en un futuro juntos por miedo a asustarme. Aunque dicho sea de paso, yo no estaba para nada asustado.

Estaba seguro de lo que quería, como nunca lo había estado antes en mi vida.

Terminé de secar a Crookshanks y dejarlo bien peinado para que no me reprendieras a tu regreso. El gato estaba tan extenuado por el baño que no tardó en tirarse en la alfombra y quedarse profundamente dormido.

Yo fui hacia mi sillón favorito. Era un sillón reclinable de cuero negro, con altavoces en el respaldar y masajeador incorporado. Alcanzaba los 180º grados de reclinación, y era perfecto para dormir siestas bajo la luz de un buen sol parisiense. A veces, cuando tardabas demasiado, me ponía a jugar con los videojuegos de tu X Box 360 que habías adquirido hacía poco.

Mira qué bien se me daba toda esa tecnología muggle.

Había aprendido a ver televisión y usar el reproductor de música, también a usar el microondas y, sin falta, el jacuzzi. Tu departamento podría ser pequeño, pero no era escaso de lujos.

Y a mí me venía bien. Un Malfoy debía tener lo mejor, y vaya que esas baratijas eran lo mejor que había tenido alguna vez.

Prendí la tele y busqué alguna película que me distrajera mientras esperaba a que regresaras. Tenía que hacerlo todo perfecto, de la forma más increíble y superior a lo que pudieras imaginar. Metí una mano en mi bolsillo y me cercioré de que tuviera lo que necesitaba.

No hice caso a mi corazón, que palpitaba como desquiciado. Esto era lo que yo quería, y lo que sabía que era correcto. Lo haría bien, y todo saldría bien, porque después de cuatro años, nosotros estábamos bien.

Mientras repasaba las palabras mentalmente, mis ojos se cerraron y caí en un profundo sueño.

**xx**

-"Lo lamento, ¿te desperté?"- susurraste cuando abrí los ojos con pereza. Gruñí algo ininteligible.- "Vuelve a dormirte".

-"No, no".- dije con voz ronca.- "¿Cómo te fue?"

Dejaste tus cosas a un lado y te sentaste en mi regazo, que al parecer, era tu sitio favorito. Pasaste ambos brazos por mi cuello y me atrajiste hasta tu boca, en un beso fugaz. Sonreí en respuesta.

-"Maravilloso. Adoro estudiar, adoro aprender… es, es inexplicable, me apasiona mucho."- respondiste, sonrojada ante la idea de que te tomara como una mojigata. Niña, si supieras que habías cambiado mi definición de ti a _bomba sexual_ después de la primera noche que pasamos juntos en ese mismo departamento.

Te quedé viendo un largo instante, como intentando grabar en mi memoria tus facciones exactas. Serían alrededor de las seis de la tarde, pues la luz de las calles te iluminaba de forma fenomenal. Normalmente acostumbrábamos a ir _à la terrasse d'un bistrot, _siempre por un exquisito café, un _chocolat chaud _y _une assiette de fromage _para dos.

Pero hoy no sería un día normal.

Tomé tu rostro entre mis manos y deposité mis labios sobre los tuyos. Eras cálida como la luz del sol, suave como la mañana, y a veces me parecías tan frágil como el cristal, pero con un corazón de acero que no se podía romper. Eras como fuego ardiendo en hielo. Te besé con más ansias, aprisionando tu boca contra la mía, tu nuca contra mi mano, deseaba tanto hacerte sentir bella y amada, deseaba tanto ser por siempre el hombre que te besara. Tu ritmo se disparó, haciéndote sonrojar hasta el tuétano. Te solté despacio, con un estremecimiento.

-"Tengo una pregunta para ti…"- en realidad eran dos, pero todo con calma. Pestañeaste para salir de tu embeleso, lenta y paulatinamente.-"Sabes que el tiempo se me hace infinito cuando no estás, así que no me culpes por pensar estas cosas..."- suspiré, ya empezando a sentirme nervioso. Tú tenías la mirada clavada en mí, presa de la duda.-"Hermione, ¿qué nombre le pondrías a tus hijos?".

Suspiraste de alivio antes de responderme. Casi reíste al asimilar la pregunta, pues tal vez habrías interpretado mis intenciones como negativas. Volviste a suspirar.

-"Uhm… pues, no voy a negar que no lo he pensado, pero no estoy muy segura."- te mordiste el labio inferior, como hacías cada vez que te concentrabas en algo.- "Si es niña, me gustaría que se llamara Kate o Rose, y si es niño… no lo sé, quizás Robert o Hugo."

Hice una mueca de espanto.

-"¡¿Qué?"- protestaste, con el entrecejo fruncido.- "¿Qué es lo que va mal?"

-"Nada. Bueno, no te ofendas, pero esos nombres son horribles."- respondí, cauteloso. Contigo había aprendido a ser cauteloso respecto a mis respuestas.

-"¿Horribles? ¡Son muy normales!"- replicaste.- "Bueno, sabelotodo, ¿a ti qué se te ocurrió?"

-"Eso es muy sencillo. Mi hijo (porque va a ser niño) se llamará _Scorpius._"- ahora tu cara fue la del espanto, pero acto seguido soltaste una carcajada tan rápida como un disparo que me tomó por sorpresa. Fruncí el ceño.

-"¿Es una broma, verdad?"- yo negué con la cabeza.- "¡Merlín, pobre niño! ¿Qué hizo para merecer eso?"

-"Scorpius es un nombre poderoso, imponente, fuerte y elegante."

-"Significa alacrán, ¿por qué mejor no le nombras _Araneae_ o algo similar a su clase animal?"

-"¿Estás insultando a mi hijo?"

-"Tú insultaste a los míos primero."

-"Porque tienen nombres simplones."

-"Rose es un nombre elegante, poderoso, y todas las demás características que usaste. Y no son nombres simplones, son nombres _normales, _nada extravagante como… Scorpius."- después de pronunciar el nombre, te dio un escalofrío.

-"Lo normal es aburrido. Lo diferente es excitante".- te guiñé un ojo, a lo que sonreíste con burla.- "Así que ¿no te gusta para nada _Scorpius_? Porque a mí me encanta. Creo que debería ganar yo."

-"No, Draco, lo siento, me parece muy feo."- respondiste con voz suave y acariciándome una mejilla al mismo tiempo.

Suspiré con fuerza. Más bien fue como un resoplido, un bufido de resignación.

-"Eso puede ser un problema cuando nos casemos."- te dije con voz grave.

-"¿Qué?"- graznaste.

Te tomé rápidamente en brazos y te puse de pie, frente al gran ventanal que tenías abierto, por donde entraba una cálida brisa. Me coloqué frente a ti, sin dejarte de ver a los ojos en ningún momento. Tú empezaste a temblar, intrigada.

-"Hermione…"- suspiré hondamente otra vez, comenzando a sentirme mareado.- "Lo maravilloso de ti es que cuando te miro a los ojos y tú me devuelves la mirada, siento cosas muy extrañas..."- tus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas tan rápido que por un momento me asusté.- "…porque me siento más fuerte y más débil al mismo tiempo. Me siento emocionado y al mismo tiempo aterrorizado. La verdad es que no sé qué siento pero tengo claro qué clase de hombre quiero ser. Es como si hubiera alcanzado lo inalcanzable y me pillara por sorpresa."

-"D-Draco…"

Lo que sentía en aquellos momentos no era sólo deseo, sino una ternura dolorosa y un amor tan fuerte que me abrasaba la piel de una manera inexplicable, y me hacía estremecer. La intensidad de mis sentimientos habría resultado aterradora, sólo que estando contigo nada podía asustarme. Ya no había que sentirse mareado o nervioso por ahora.

-"Quiero hacer esto como tú esperas…"- te solté solamente una mano, para sacar la cajita de terciopelo negro de mi pantalón. Me incliné sobre una rodilla, como había visto en tus películas muggles de amor favoritas, y abrí la cajita frente a ti. Dejaste morir una exclamación junto a tus lágrimas que resbalaban por tus mejillas cuando viste la hermosa piedra transparente de lapislázuli incrustada en el anillo.- "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

No podías dejar de llorar de la emoción, estabas sin palabras. Siempre había visto en esas películas que la mujer respondía, llorando, que sí, que le encantaría. Pero tú no decías nada, y no lucías tan feliz como las actrices, lucías realmente conmocionada. Eras un mar de emociones a punto de desbordarse.

No dijiste nada durante un minuto entero, un minuto en el que me sorprendí con la cantidad de lágrimas que podían emerger de tus ojos, y en el que aprendí que mi rodilla derecha no era tan fuerte como yo esperaba. Fue cuando empecé a temblar sutilmente en que sorbiste por la nariz ruidosamente y empezaste a reírte en tono nervioso.

-"Oh, c-claro que sí, Draco, yo… me encantaría ser tu esposa."- y volviste a sollozar mientras te colocaba el anillo en el anular izquierdo. Después de eso nos abrazamos, nos abrazamos hasta que nuestras respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad. Tu amor me bañaba, brillaba a través de mí, iluminando cada punto oscuro en mi alma igual que el sol. Temblé de placer, amor y anhelo.

Porque estaríamos juntos, para siempre.

**xx**

Ambos estábamos listos para ir a dormir.

Como celebración fuimos al mejor restaurante de Paris, según mis escasos conocimientos gastronómicos, _Le Pierre Gagnaire, _donde bebimos toda una botella de exquisito champagne. Después caminamos bajo la magnífica luna parisiense tomados de la mano, en silencio. Nos detuvimos en algún punto del Campo Marte, a las orillas del río Sena, y contemplamos la Torre Eiffel con verdadera aprehensión. Era tan hermosa a cautivante.

Estuvimos horas y horas sólo viéndola, contemplando pensamientos más allá de nuestra capacidad intelectual. Nos casaríamos, todavía ninguno podía creérselo.

Cuando regresamos a casa, el ambiente era relajado y romántico.

-"¿Hermione?" – pregunté cuando te sentaste en el pie de la cama para quitarte los calcetines. Tu camisola rosa pálido despertaba mis más oscuros deseos. Sacudí la cabeza para evitar saltarte encima.- "¿Cuántas veces te hice llorar?"- y fue curioso que, justo después de formular esa pregunta, tus ojos empezaran a lagrimear. Debo confesar que me asusté, porque otra vez, otra maldita vez te estaba haciendo llorar.

Posaste una mano en mi mejilla y me miraste de una manera que me desconcertó: es como si quisieras hacerme recapitular año por año, cada acto de maldad; pero al mismo tiempo es como si todo eso hubiera valido la pena. Sonreí por lo tonto que había sido porque, al preguntarte eso, era evidente que teníamos que recapitular.

-"Sin cuenta, Draco".- susurraste.- "Pero ésta ha sido mi favorita."- Te atraje hacia mi pecho y te abracé con fuerza, como intentando excusarme, como intentando liberar toda la culpa que me embargó en ese preciso momento. Si algo había de prometerte, es que no te iba a hacer llorar nunca más. -"Oh, por cierto..."- soltaste, yo te miré con tranquilidad.- "¿D-de casualidad has pensado quién será tu padrino de bodas?"

Alcé las cejas sorprendido. Después de que aceptaras mi propuesta, no habíamos vuelto a hablar del tema. Estábamos comprometidos, sí, pero no pensábamos casarnos tan pronto. Esperaríamos un año o dos antes de empezar a planear nuestra boda, así que me pilló desprevenido esa curiosa pregunta.

-"Eso es fácil: Theo y Blaise."- respondí con curiosidad. Tú asentiste con lentitud, asimilando mis palabras.- "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

-"Pues…"- suspiraste, nerviosa.- "Verás, mis madrinas serán Ginny y Luna, pero también…"- te quedaste callada y escondiste tu rostro en mi pecho, yo sonreí momentáneamente y te zarandeé suavecito para instarte a continuar.- "A mí me gustaría mucho q-que… que Harry participara en la boda."

En ningún momento sentí algún sentimiento de odio o rencor al oír su nombre.

-"¿Te refieres a… que sea un padrino de bodas?"- asentiste, cohibida. Huh, eso sería extremadamente raro. No deseché la idea de inmediato, porque no quería hacerte daño, pero imaginarme a Potter de pie a mi lado en el altar era una de las cosas más bizarras que podían existir. Tú esperaste impaciente, asustada de haber formulado tu pregunta, pero yo estaba absorto en mis pensamientos. No se me antojaba horroroso, sólo extraño. Después de varios segundos, sonreí con malicia.- "Con una condición."

-"La que sea."- respondiste sin pensártelo.

-"Oh, cielos, Nott no va a estar nada contento con esto…"- me viste, más ansiosa que antes. Yo volví a reír entre dientes, con perversidad.- "Y Potter va a estar tan sorprendido…"

-"¡Dime tu condición de una vez!"

-"De acuerdo. Tú ganas en esto de los padrinos, pero yo tengo que ganar en algo ¿no?"

Por un momento ibas a preguntarme de qué rayos estaba hablando, pero luego la comprensión llegó hasta ti tan rápido que te hizo llevar ambas manos a la boca para no gritar de sorpresa. Trataste de pensar en otra solución, pero tu increíble intelecto no encontraba alguna salida igualmente justa para los dos.

Así que, derrotada, dejaste caer la cabeza y asentiste, como quien confiesa un crimen horroroso.

-"Está bien… tú ganas."

Te abracé efusivamente y luego te di la vuelta, de modo que estuvieras aprisionada entre la cama y mi cuerpo. Soltaste risitas traviesas y luego me abrazaste, como avisándome que éste sería el comienzo de una hermosa travesía juntos.

Te comencé a besar de una forma en la que ya no podrías darle más vueltas al asunto, pues los pensamientos apenas y podían atravesar tu cabeza. Sí, a partir de ahora seríamos _tú y yo,_ un solo paquete. A partir de ese momento, ya no seríamos dos personas independientes, sino una sola. A partir de ahora, haríamos todo juntos.

Y lo primero que haríamos juntos, sería encargar a Scorpius.

Sí, definitivamente _yo_ gané.

**FIN**


End file.
